Computer device and networking technologies allow people to communicate instantly and conveniently. Using a portable device, a personal computer, a vehicle-carried terminal device, a smart wearable device, etc., a person can easily transmit and receive information including text, audio, and video.
Current technology in audio communication includes: detecting whether an audio recording function is triggered by the user, collecting the audio signal using a terminal microphone, processing the collected audio signal, and saving or transmitting the processed audio signal. However, the current technology does not have efficient audio signal feedback scheme, for example, a feedback scheme on audio signal strength. It is difficult for a user to determine whether an audio recording is success, or the strength of the recorded audio signal is satisfying. The deficiency of feedback on audio signal strength causes unnecessary re-recordings, which are time consuming for the user and waste of system resources.